He is My Beloved Sunset
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Just Oneshoot singkat untuk ulang tahun Sabaku Gaara/ "Menurutmu apa kita bisa menciptakan kilau warna seperti itu, Naruto?"/"Tentu saja, kita akan mengukir langit biru dengan kisah cinta kita yang tak akan kalah dengan keindahan langit senja ini, Gaara." /Mind Rnr?


**A/n: Hanya sebuah ff selingan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun my beloved, Gaara xdd. Selamat menikmati minna^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He is My Beloved Sunset**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance(?) entahlah kali ini Mizu bingung menentukan Genre

**Warning:** Very short fict, chara yang terlalu OOC, alur yang entah kemana, dan inti cerita yang kabur

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Gaara tengah menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di balkon kamarnya. Tangannya berpegang erat pada pagar penyangga balkon. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam merasakan sensasi angin yang begitu lembut bertiup. Rambut merahnya bergerak ringan mengikuti aliran udara yang bertiup dan sesekali menutupi wajahnya. Namun Gaara tak memperdulikannya, nanti angin itu pula yang akan mengembalikan rambutnya ke tempat semula.

Gaara bersyukur setidaknya hari ini bisa menikmati harinya tanpa gangguan sedikit pun. Walaupun pekerjaannya sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo cukup menghabiskan waktunya termasuk menjadi pembimbing di klub basket hingga sore hari, semua itu cukup membuatnya kehabisan waktu untuk bersantai. Namun bukan gangguan begitu yang dipikirkannya melainkan seseorang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Ralat, bukan pemuda melainkan bocah hiperaktif yang juga merupakan salah satu muridnya di sekolah. Entah kenapa selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berlomba lari dan aliran darah yang selalu berkumpul diwajahnya menyaingi merahnya rambut pemuda pemilik mata beriris jade itu. Walau begitu Gaara tak pernah menolak setiap rasa yang terus membucah hangat saat bertemu dengannya.

Gaara kemudian membuka matanya, tampak sang mentari yang mulai beranjak pulang. Kilauan warna yang begitu indah berpendar terbentuk dari perpaduan antara kuning dan merah. Ya kuning dan merah. Seperti Naruto dan Gaara. Perpaduan yang akhirnya membentuk warna kuning kemerahan itu berkilau terik, namun Gaara tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu keajaiban alam yang jarang dilihatnya itu.

"Indah ya, Gaara." Sepasang lengan kekar berwarna tan mendekap Gaara erat dalam pelukannya. Gaara tak mengacuhkan perkataan seseorang yang telah lancang menyentuhnya itu. Karena dia tahu pasti siapa itu. Malah Gaara semakin menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya.

"Menurutmu apa kita bisa menciptakan kilau warna seperti itu, Naruto?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

"Tentu saja, kita akan mengukir langit biru dengan kisah cinta kita yang tak akan kalah dengan keindahan langit senja ini, Gaara." Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma citrus yang menguap dari tubuh Naruto. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan merasakan ketenangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Gaara?" Naruto hanya menyesapkan kepalanya ke helaian merah milik Gaara. Tangannya menaut kedua tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di tubuh depan Gaara.

"Hanya sekedar bertanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja, udaranya semakin dingin Gaara, aku tak mau kau sakit nanti." Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan menggendongnya memasuki kamar apartemen mereka berdua.

"Kenapa rasanya kau semakin tinggi saja Naruto, sejak terakhir kita bertemu?" tanya Gaara saat Naruto meletakkanya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Bukan aku yang meninggi, tapi kau yang mengecil Sabaku-_sensei._" Naruto menjawab bercanda seraya mengacak rambut merah Gaara.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil di sini Namikaze_-san_, aku masih gurumu, kau tahu?" Gaara hanya bisa berujar kesal pada Naruto yang acap kali memandangnya seperti anak kecil padahal usianyalah yang lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Ya ... ya ... Apa pun kata mu Sabaku-_sensei,_ tapi itu sudah berlalu ingat? Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa kalau aku sudah lulus dari sekolah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu? Dan lagi kau hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Gaara"

"Tiga tahun," jawab Gaara yang hanya dibalas punggung Naruto yang berlalu kearah dapur, cuek. Naruto sekarang benar-benar melampaui tingginya yang dulunya sama tinggi, sekarang malah Gaara tertinggal dengan hanya sebatas hidung Naruto. Apa saja yang dimakan sijabrik tiang listrik itu selama sebulan ini? Dan apa-apain sikapnya itu barusan, sejak kapan seorang Namikaze bisa bersikap acuh terhadap kekasihnya sendiri.

Dasar, kemana suasana romantis tadi. Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih memanfaatkan waktu yang jarang ini. Sejak lulus sekolah Naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya ke kota sebelah yang mengharuskannya pulang pergi setiap harinya. Ditambah tugas kuliah dan kesibukan Gaara di sekolah membuat jadwal pertemuan mereka semakin jarang. Bahkan hampir sebulan ini Naruto tak pernah mengunjungi Gaara lagi.

Gaara menutup matanya lelah menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi terjulur menjuntai di sofa. Seharusnya ini jadi hari yang lebih baik. Rasanya Gaara merindukan masa-masa lalu yang mungkin lebih baik. Walau Gaara tak pernah bisa merasakan ketenangan sejak kemunculan Naruto setidaknya tak pernah dirasakannya perasaan sesak begini. Diacuhkan oleh Gaara pun Naruto biasanya akan bertahan. Beginikah rasanya Naruto dulu? Apa sekarang Naruto sudah menemukan pengganti yang lain?

Gaara tak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur. Namun kini dirasakannya ada benda dingin berasa manis yang menggeliat bergerilya bergerak di dalam mulutnya. Tersentak Gaara langsung membuka matanya dan disambut hamparan pirang beraroma citrus. Kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat Naruto akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman yang entah kapan bermula itu.

"Makan es krim. Kau mau lagi Gaara?" Naruto hanya menjawab enteng. Kemudian menyuap es krim ditangannya kemulutnya sendiri namun sebelum menelannya Naruto kemudian memerangkap bibir Gaara lagi. Gaara yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak Naruto hanya pasrah saat Naruto mulai menyeruak masuk. Sensasi dingin yang dibawa oleh lidah Naruto kemulutnya menyebar, apalagi dengan rasa manis jeruk dari es krim. Namun Gaara merasakan ada yang aneh saat merasakan ada benda keras yang ikut masuk kemulutnya disela kegiatan Naruto 'bergulat' dengan lidahnya. Benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran. Segera Gaara mendorong lidah Naruto keluar dari mulutnya, dan mendapati sebuah cincin platina berada dilidahnya sendiri.

"_Baka!_ Kalau tertelan bagaimana?" hardik Gaara pada Naruto yang hanya tertawa senang dengan perkataan Gaara, tak terpengaruh apa-apa.

"Hahaha … tidak mungkin Gaara, aku sudah memperhitungkannya kok."

"Cincin apa ini?" Gaara memperhatikan cincin tersebut dengan seksama, cincin polos tanpa manik apapun, tak ada yang salah. Matanya kemudian beralih kebagian dalam cincin dan terdapat ukiran huruf, N for G. Tentu Gaara tahu arti inisial itu. N untuk Naruto dan G untuk Gaara. Namun dalam rangka apa?

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Gaara." Naruto kemudian memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis kiri Gaara, "maaf ya Gaara, aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ini, dan selama sebulan ini aku tak bisa pulang karena kerja sambilan di kantor _tou-san_. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu hasil kerja kerasku, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Gaara yang begitu lembut memandang cincin dijarinya.

"_Arigatou_." Gaara menghambur ke dada bidang Naruto, dan memeluknya erat. Gaara lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Melihat senyum Naruto barusan Gaara yakin Naruto tidak membuanganya. "_Arigatou,_ Naruto, seharusnya aku mempercayaimu, _gomen na."_ Gaara bersyukur Naruto tak akan melihat wajahnya kali ini. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bersalah karena meragukan perasaan Naruto. Padahal Naruto selalu ada di setiap hari pentingnya ini.

"Kau tahu Gaara, seperti langit senja yang barusan kita lihat tak akan terjadi tanpa adanya warna merah milikmu. Begitu pula diriku yang tak akan bisa berdiri tanpa adanya dirimu. Aku tahu kita harus berjuang saat ini. Tapi kumohon percayalah aku tak akan beralih. Dan hilangkan pikiranmu yang sering membayangkan yang tidak-tidak itu Sabaku-_sensei_," goda Naruto, walau tak melihatnya Naruto tahu bagaimana ekpresi Gaara sekarang pasti merah padam karena ulahnya 'Bersyukurlah Gaara aku tak melihatnya langsung, kalau tidak aku pasti akan 'memakanmu' saat ini juga'

"_Baka …!"_ ujar Gaara pelan, masih menyembunyikan kepalanya ditubuh Naruto.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Sekarang aku meragukan usiamu yang beranjak 22 tahun ini."

Bletak.

Jitak Gaara pada kepala Naruto kemudian melepaskan dirinya, "Jangan suka mempermainkan yang lebih tua kau tahu, Naru-_baka_." Ejek Gaara sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya. Naruto ber-_sweat drop_ ria melihat tingkah Gaara yang telalu ooc kali ini.

"Kau, kekanakan Sabaku-_sensei._"

"Dan kau tak cocok berpuitis ria begitu, merusak suasana kau tahu. Tapi terima kasih cincinya, Na-ru-to, " ujar Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak berdiri menuju counter di belakang sofa.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin sekalian melamarmu, Gaara tapi ..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat merasakan namanya keluar dari mulut Naruto. Menatap Naruto yang malah kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Ha … ha ... tidak kok Gaara, buatkan makanan ya, aku lapar. Ramen ya Gaara."

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng spesial saja."

"Ayolah, Gaara kau tahu sudah sebulan aku tak memakan Ramen buatanmu, kumohon Gaara." Rajuk Naruto seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen pada ibunya. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hah~ sekarang lihat siapa yang kekanakan, Naruto?"

"Tak peduli, ramen ... Ramen ..." kali ini suara cempreng Naruto ikut meramaikan suasana apartemen mereka, entah kemana menghilangnya kedewasaan yang baru saja ditunjukkannya barusan.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... akan kubuatkan sekarang kembali ke sana, aku tak akan bisa memasak kalau kau masih di sini, Naruto."

"Buat yang enak ya , Gaara." Naruto lalu beranjak meninggalkan Gaara sendirian berada di counter dapur setelah mengecup pipinya sebentar. Saat Naruto beranjak pergi matanya masih sempat melirik Gaara yang mulai memasang apron merah untuk segera memasak dihiasi kemerahan dipipinya akibat ciuman singkat Naruto. "Mungkin memang tertunda sedikit lebih lama, tapi aku pasti akan melamarmu saat aku sudah berhasil nanti, Gaara. _Otanjoubi omedetto my beloved sunset_"

.

.

A/n:

Bingung, sejak kapan Naruto bisa berpuitis ria? Ok jangan bunuh Mizu karena membuat sifat Naruto yang rada berubah dalam hitungan kalimat(?). Bagaimana bisa dari lamunan ke lamaran. Ini salah satu fict hasil kegalauan Mizu sembari menyaksikan matahari terbenam di depan rumah. Jadi jangan tanyakan bagaimana fict ini hasilnya#ngacir

Ini fict ultah Gaara tahun kemarin yang tak sempat publish karena udah banyak yang Mizu publish tahun kemarin jadi ini dibuat stok(?) buat tahun ini adja xddd

Kritik, saran, konkrit, silahkan kirimkan melalui kotak biru dibawah, but Mizu tidak menerima flame jadi lebih baik jangan dikirimkan kesini.

Just that

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
